Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 1
In the city of Emperor Land, several small hatchlings were gathered around a small shack where a penguin was performing a puppet show. This penguin, a male Chinstrap who went by the name of Perry, said "alright, gather round me laddies. Let old Perry tell you a story. In the world that you will soon know, everything has an opposite. Where there is kindness, there is also abuse. Where there is redemption, there is also corruption. Where there is good, there is evil. And where there a men, there are also monsters!" (FLASHBACK) On the docks of the city of Gentoo Land, a boat had arrived. On this rowboat were three Chinstraps, one male and two females. One of the females carried an egg in her flippers, while the second carried a small bundle of rags that a crying noise was coming from. Perry: Dark was the night when our tale was begun On the docks near Notre Dame Female Chinstrap #1: Shut it up, will you! Male Chinstrap: We'll be spotted! Female Chinstrap #2: Hush, little one.(baby cries) Perry: Five frightened Chinstraps slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame The Gentoo boat master said "four guilders for safe passage into Gentoo Land." before an arrow hit him in the chest, killing him instantly. Perry: But a trap had been laid for the Chinstraps And they gazed up in fear and alarm At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells The three were surrounded by guards, before the male said "(gasp)Nortlu Reddington!" Perry: The bells of Notre Dame Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Perry: Reddington longed To purge the world Of vice and sin Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Perry: And he saw corruption Everywhere Except within Reddington said "pathetic gypsy vermin. You should all know the penalty of illegal immigration." before summoning one of his skuas to attack the couple holding the egg, one of his guards dropping the egg out into the cold. as another guard saw the other female holding her rags, asking "You there, what are you hiding?" "Stolen goods, no doubt." Reddington added before saying "Take them from her!" as a lightning bolt struck. Perry: She ran! The Chinstrap ran through the walls and alleyways of the city, Reddington following close behind her. Chorus: Dies irae, dies illa The female eventually found herself at the foot of the town's statue of Guin, with Reddington catching up fast. Chorus: Solvet saeclum in favilla "Please, Minister Reddington. I have done no wrong." she begged. Chorus: Teste David cum sibylla "Hand it over!" Reddington ordered, but the woman refused. Chorus: Quantus tremor est futurus "Give me your prizes, thief!" Reddington said as he struggled with her for her ragged item. Chorus: Quando Judex est venturus "Please minister, please leave us alone!" the Chinstrap begged as Reddington tore the rags from her grasp, before throwing the woman to the ground at the foot of the statue. As he saw her dead body, he heard a whimper from inside the rags, saying "a baby?" as he looked at the Chinstrap's infant son whom she had been protecting. Wanting no witnesses, he wondered what to do with the child, before he saw a cliff edge that led to a leopard seal filled river. Smiling, he held the child over the cliff edge, until he heard the words: Julius: Stop! Perry:(spoken)Cried the Archdeacon Reddington saw the middle aged elder and said "this is a Chinstrap. An unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs." Julius: See there the innocent blood you have spilt On the steps of Notre Dame Reddington: (Spoken)I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Julius: Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame Reddington: (Spoken)My conscience is clear. Julius: You can lie to yourself and your minions You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from Nor hide what you've done from the eyes The very eyes of Notre Dame Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Perry: And for one time in his life Of power and control Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Perry: Nortlu felt a twinge of fear For his immortal soul Fearing what the elder had said, Reddington asked "What must I do?" Julius answered "care for the child, and raise it as your own." Reddington's reaction to this was "What? I'm to be saddled with this gypsy bast-? (sigh)Very well. Let him live with you, in your temple." Julius answering "live here? Where?" Reddington: (spoken) Anywhere. Just so he's kept locked away Where no one else can see (spoken)The bell tower, perhaps And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways Even this foul creature may Yet prove one day to be Of use to me Perry: (spoken) And Reddington raised the child to follow his ways of corruption and darkness, and gave him the name...Stalin. Now...here is a riddle to guess if you can Sing the bells of Notre Dame Who is the monster and who is the man? Perry and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells Bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame HAPPY FEET 0.95 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions